Because I Love You
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Hiro finds a heartbrocken Shuichi in tears .Sweet one-shot, with the lyrics from the old song 'Why'. ShuichiXYuki


_**'I'll **_

_**Never let you go!**_

_**Why...'**_

"Shuchi-san, Whats wrong?" Asked Hiro, running to his friend.

Shuichi, Hiros best mate, was curled up in a fetile position sobbing away. The pink haired boy's sleeves were already soaked through. Shuichi had rushed in to Hiro's house pouring tears and screaming, not even bothering to shut the front door. He had calpsed on to the floor beneath him as soon as he was safe in the house.

"I-i-i c-can't take it! W-why... why...why-!"Shuichi blubbered before screaming out his tears.

_**'Why because i love you!'**_

"Shuichi..." Hiro ruffled his hair.

"Yuki... Why can't he be nice to me? I love him! I'll do any thing for him! I'll give up anything for him! But... He just calls me brat a-and... and won't let me help him..."

"Why did he need him? Or was it just in general?" Asked Hiro, pulling Shuichi up into a sitting position.

"He came home drunk. Really drunk... He was sick... I tried to hug him and clean him up... Look after him... because i love him... I love him, Hiro..."

_**'You say i'm your special treat...'**_

"Shh... I know...I know... shh, Don't cry..."  
>Shuichi rapped his arms round Hiro as he said his kind words.<p>

"But he pushed me away. He told me to stop getting in his way... and to leave him alone..." Shuichi held on to Hiro tighter. "But I can't! I love him... I love him..."

The two best friends sat there hugging. What else could they do?  
>Hiro didn't see why Shuichi could love such an... an arsehole!<br>'Yuki is pathetic... Making Shuichi cry like this...' he thought to him self.

"Shuichi...?"

"Hmm?" Shuichi looked him at the guitarist.

"Why are you with him? He treats you like crap. He says he loves you, but he calls you a brat and hurts you! How can you love... That!" Hiro could feel his angre rising up inside him. Bubbling and boiling.

_**'Why? Because i love you!"**_

"I don't know... love him. I don't know why... I'm afraid i never will..."

Suddenly, Shuichi rushed out of Hiro's safe arms and yelled with angre at the ceiling-

"WHY THE FUCK DO I LOVE HIM?"

"Because he loves you, you idiot" Said a voice unbelonging to the singer and guitarist.

The two boys turned to look at the door. Oh, how Hiro wished he had shut that door.

"Yuki?" squeaked Shuichi.

"Who else?" said Yuki, sardonicly.

_**'Why? Because I love you!'**_

"What do you want? Here to make him cry more you fucking arse hole!" Hiro rushed to his feet and pinned Yuki to the hall wall.

"Hiro, NO!" Panicked Shuichi.

For a second, Yuki looked bewildered and frightened. But he recovered fast, pushing Hiro off him and sending him flying across the room. Yuki began to walk over to Hiro, rolling up his sleeves, ready to beat the crap out of his boyfriend's friend.

"Yuki! Stop!" Shuichi ran to yuki pulling him back "Yuki leave him alone!"

Yuki pushed Shuichi away. He grabbed Hiro by the coller. Hiro scrunched his eyes tightly shut, ready to keep the rock hard fist against his cheek...

But it didn't come.

Yuki pulled Hiro to his feet and let go of him. He turned to Shuichi.

"Whats going on?"

"Its nothing" mumbled Shuichi.

"TELL ME!" Yelled an annoyed and drunk Yuki.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Shuichi screeched.

The room fell quiet. Shuichi whipped some spit away from the corner of his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asked quietly, his eyes staring deep into his lover.

_**'We've found the perfect love!'**_

"You call me names, you push me away. You hardly ever hug me. You don'g kiss affectionatly. I-I'm just you fuck buddy! You only want me as someone to exercise your mouth and solve erections! I bet when we make love you you think of others! Not me! I bet you think of Tohma! Bet your wanna fuck tha-"

"Shut up" Ordered Yuki, interupting Shuichi's rant. "Your talking shit. You are a idiot, you brat"

_**'Yes, a love that's yours and mine!'**_

Shuichi began to cry again, looking down at the floor and hugging him self.

"Of course i love you. But you should know by now that i'm not Mr Romantic. Why would you think i think of anyone but you while we have sex? And why Tohma of all people?" Yuki kept calm and cool through out his speech, watching tears run down his lover's face. "Your not a fuck buddy. Your a lover"

"Then why are you always so horrible to me and treat me like... like this! Calling an idiot and a brat..."

"Because i love you and i don't want to. I never wanted to. i wanted to throw you away like a toy!"

Hiro gritted his teeth and held himself back as he saw his friend's face scrunch up with tears.

"But i can't i love you. I love everything about you. The way your always happy. The fact you keep on writing lyrics even though they suck. The way your eyes glitter when ever you see me or sing. The way you always hum music. And the fact that you secretly say good night to your pillow before you go to sleep..."

"_**I love you...'**_

Shuichi stared at him, mouth hanging wide open. his legs failed him, and he fell with a thump to his knees, still staring. Yuki bent down to shuichi, placing two fingers under the singers chin, lifting up his head.

Hiro sighed quietly. A small smile crawled up his face. What ever became of this, as long as Shuichi was happy, he was happy. He quickly and silently tip-toed out the hall, leaving the two love bords alone.

"I don't want to love you. Because I'm scared you hurt me. When all thats really happened is you got hurt..."

_**'And you love me!"**_

Yuki kissed him.

_**'All the time...'**_

This kiss was real. Romantic. Pure. True.

There was no lust or wanting of sex. No wondering hands. No tongues. Just a loving kiss.

The meaningful kiss Shuichi had always wanted.

_**"Why? Because i love you...**_

_**Why? Because i love you...**_

_**Yes, I love you, oo...**_

_**Why Because i love you...**_

_**Why?..."**_

The song is called 'Why' and it was sung by a 14 year old Donny Osmond in 1972.

I don't why i put that song, but there you go! I'm a 15 year old with a soft side for Anime, Punk-Rock music and Donny! XD (there must be something wrong with me...)

come to think of it, I don't know why i wrote this! All i know is that i am tired and can't sleep. So i wrote this for any Gravitation fans. More Gravitation fan-fics coming soon!

Love you, readers! Dixie x


End file.
